Haymitch's Change
by LizSarfatti
Summary: Well, it is a story about Haymitch making Effie fall in love with him ( more than she already did ). It'll be sweet to see him being nice to her for once lol. It's my 1st story so be nice. Hope u guys like it! I know I suck at summaries T.T Please be kind and review it! I'm rating T for language, u guys know Haymitch right? !Lol hope u like it! May the odds be ever in our favour!


_**Haymitch's Change**_

It was a cold night and not even the drink could take Haymitch's mind away from that Capitol woman. Effie Trinket. God that woman would be the death of him and he knew it. It was almost 9 pm when he decided he was going to the Capitol.

He quickly packed, fed his geese and went to the train station. The train couldn't go fast enough for him. Soon he would be there. He almost laughed out loud at the thought that Effie will think it's very rude to go to someone's house uninvited or go without at least call first. Haymitch decided that sleeping, the ride would, at least, seem faster. He barely slept and was awaked by a girl telling him that he was there. It was almost 6:30 am when he arrived at her house. Haymitch got impressed at how big it was, so Effie. He knocked on the door and who answered was a man with green hair. The man eyed him from head to toe.

"May I help you?" said the man with green hair with his capitol accent. Haymitch soon noticed that the man was a buttler

"I'm looking for Effie Trinket." said Haymitch a little surprised and shocked. He didn't know she was that wealthy to the point of having a buttler.

"Ah, Ms. Trinket is still asleep. But I'll tell her you've been here Mr...?" the buttler was a little confused as to why that man was at the door 6 am on a Monday.  
"Can't I wait till she's awake?" Haymitch wouldn't go away that easily.

"Look sir, I do not think she-" the buttler didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.

"Haymitch?!" said a shocked Effie Trinket "What are you doing here? Let him in Domingus. Come inside Haymitch, it's freezing out there!"  
The Domingus guy stepped aside to let him in. He was so happy to see her that the moment he was inside the house he ran and hugged was very shocked with this display of affection that was so un-Haymitch-like. Effie was shocked, but not displeased. Still she was Effie Trinket and would still talk about his manners. But he really didn't care, after 20 years of knowing her all it did was amuse him.

"Hi Effs, I... missed you" he said after a moment of hesitation.  
"Oh Haymitch, I missed you too. Well, you could have called me telling me that you were coming. It would have been the polite thing to do after all." said Trinket with a smile on her face.  
"You know me princess, never gave a shit 'bout manners, that was always your thing."

Truth be told, they were happy they were seeing each other Effie showed him the room where he would be staying while there and went to her room to change, they went to have breakfast. The house was nothing like Haymitch was imagining. It was...he didn't even know what to say about that. All mirrors,a lot of glass, expensive chandeliers, blue Tiffany chairs, pink furniture...it all looked like a dollhouse to him. But what intriged him the most was that it was a very big house for just one person.

"So Effs, why a house so big if it's just you?" asked Haymitch, already knowing that she would tell him that it was rude.

"Why Haymitch, did they never told you it is rude to ask questions like this? But I know you'll say that you do not care, so... It was my family's house. And with the rebelion my father,as a head gamemaker, died and mother did not want to live here anymore, too many memories you know... So mother went to live in an apartment on the other side of the Capitol and I am living here now. After all,my apartment was almost totally destroyed." said Effie with her accent that he learned not to hate so much over the years. But there was a sort of sadness in her voice and eyes. But as fast as it flashed as fast it went away and she soon put a big smile on her face.

The breakfast went well. Small talk to know how the other was and stuff like that. He learned that she was now an interior designer and that she was getting rather famous with that. She looked happy and could fool anyone. He almost believed the smiles she flashed him, but Haymitch knew her too well. After 20 years he wasn't going to fall that easily in her stories. Truth was that Effie Trinket was quite the acctress. He, soon enough, decided he was fed up with the bullshit.

"What's going on, princess? Cut the bullshit and tell me the real deal." Haymitch knew her too much for their own good.  
"Why Haymitch,everything is perfectly fine thank you!" said her with a big smile and before he could say another thing she asked what she was willing to ask since the moment she saw him at the door."Why are you here? What made you come to the Capitol Haymitch?"

He stoped for a moment and just looked at her, looked in her eyes...god they were so blue, so blue he asked himself if it was possible to drown in them. And when he finally said something it was "Well, I have no fucking idea princess. I was drinking my ass off when I realised I was at the train station. And well, when I arrived here all I wanted to do was just...hold you in my arms.".  
Shock flashed in her eyes and she looked like she didn't believe him completely.

"Haymitch Abernathy...are you joking? Because if you are...just so you know it is not funny at all!"

"Oh come on, please now... Would I come all the way over to the Capitol if it was all a joke?!" he got pissed,but he knew he had no right, after al lhe never gave her reasons to believe he liked her...that he loved her.

"I'm sorry. It's just...you never called, never aswered my phonecalls and...well...now 3 years after we last saw each other you appear in my doorstep saying that you missed me. I am sorry Haymitch if I am cofused as to why you are here!" said Effie a little pissed. Who did he think he was?! Well, it occurred to her that he was Haymitch Abernathy and that it was so like him to still, after 20 years, surprise her like no one ever could.

"Sorry sweetheart...I just missed you...let's just talk okay? How are things... with...you mother?" he was going to show her he changed and that he was willing to live for her, with her.

"Ah, good. Well, you know how mothers are. Now she said I needed to get married. Can you belive that Haymitch? Well, all that she is after is really a grandchild. With my brother and his wife's deaths she decided that it was on me not to let the Trinkets die, wich is ironic because mother would never aprove of a man for me to marry. But let's talk about something other than mother."

And while she was uncomfortable with that, Haymitch saw that littler piece of information as something in his favour. He was going to prove to her that he was a new man and that he was going to marry her!


End file.
